Guarding
by Chi-Chi's FAN
Summary: For the first time a guardian has decided to be the protector of a certain saiyan family. Kamiko Yuri has been dead for a while and has trained to become a guardian angel. Her pick is to protect Goku or Kakarot, but she decided to back a generation. Now she appears when needed the most.


**Summary:** For the first time a guardian has decided to be the protector of a certain saiyan family. Kamiko Yuri has been dead for a while and has trained to become a guardian angel. Her pick is to protect Goku or Kakarot, but she decided to back a generation. Now she appears when needed the most.

**A/N:** Kamiko isn't exactly the main character it will mostly show Bardock, Sharotto, and Raditz at first then soon Goku so, mainly the family members.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Kamiko and a few new characters**

* * *

Chapter 1:

Kamiko's POV

The frown portrayed on my face showed it all. I'm frustrated with these guys. First, they tried to kill off two of my charges almost succeeding with one until I was able to distract them long enough for them to escape only problem is they know of me now. The strength the guys held is very large, but my speed and agility along with my cunning thinking was able to dodge the journey I would have to remake.

Now I'm in planet Meat anticipating my next move. Those henchmen are here getting ready to destroy my other charge's comrades. Biting my lip I hoped I was able to tire them out.

Third POV

The saiyans were getting ready to go home after another successful purge. They needed a trip to the healing tank as their team leader wasn't there this time to help. Unfortunately, for them Frieza's elite came stating the saiyans are beginning to become a bothersome and need to be exterminated.

"This was a setup?" Toma or Tora as he preferred asked in shock. The tyrant who has used them is putting them to death?

"Oh so you monkeys do have a brain," The purple alien chuckled. This should only take them a few minutes. "Now prepare to die."

Seeing the elite ready in stance Tora called to his friends "Get ready."

They knew what he meant; get ready for battle or death. It wasn't battle to the death when they're weakened and the elite were already double their strength.

Giving a smirk the lead elite Dodoria waved a hand for the soldiers to take them out.

As the purple alien named Cui (Kiwi) an elite soldier craved action started with the first attack. The saiyans were not ready as his speed was incredible seeming almost as if he disappeared fortunately for them the attack didn't hit any of them and why was that?

He seemed in shock while staring at complete emptiness in front of him, but felt some type of source stop him from punching the female saiyan a few feet away. "What is this type of sorcery?"

He sweated before moving his fist and tried the other only to be stopped again. He growled in frustration punching in front of him to get closer to the saiyans.

"Uh is this a joke?" Shugesh asked confused still in his battle stance.

"Garr...Cui what are you doing stop this mockery and destroy them!" Dodoria hissed embarrassed at the soldier display.

Cui grunted blasting whatever was in front of him grinning as the planets dirt showed an almost shadow figure. _I've got it now_ he smirked as he was getting ready to kill off the creature. _Beep, beep, beep._

"Now what," Another elite asked annoyed.

A figure appeared running with another flying above him. It was a small five-year old boy wearing third class armor in brown with a red band on his leg and arm with incredibly long spiked hair. The one above was a woman wearing a violet second class uniform with black underclothing. She had long brown hair slightly spiked, but more downwards then up like the boy.

"You two I thought we finished the woman off in planet Beef? No matter they'll die along with the others," Another soldier with orange skin laughed.

"Sharotto and Raditz what are you two doing here?" Tora asked them noting the damage on them.

"The two of you shouldn't be here with the clowns present," Fasha said not caring the elite's were listening.

"I came to warn you all but it seems I might have come too late," She said in anger. Fisting her hands she turned to Frieza's men getting in her stance crouching slightly. "I can't just let those monsters come and hurt those I care about," She finished.

Raditz stayed silent looking at the hooded figure already knowing who was in it. He saw another bad guy approach the purple monster both trying to find the figure. Concentrating he let his energy flow in an orb at the palm of his hands combining them then let it hit the monster who hurt his mommy the most on the head.

Feeling like a tap on his head Cui turned around seeing the boy breathing heavily. "Aw is the cry baby already tired,"

Sharotto narrowed her eyes at the name called to her son. Giving her battle cry she flew over giving the alien an upper cut to the jaw then a round house kick to his side. Borgos being one of those big guys who like kids went to aid her with the other alien. Fasha and Shugesh went for the orange guy while Tora was left with the red alien. This was not enough and they knew it.

"Men enough is enough finish them off and let's go," Dodoria said broadly.

Snickering at the saiyans Fasha and Shugesh were both hit on their chest with the horns on the guys head. They hit the ground before Borgos was grabbed from his ankle and thrown to the pile of rocks next to them. His blood stained his already broken armor and his skin burned with the touch of the dirt flying around. Sharotto's attacked from both sides as Cui head butted her and Dodoria blasted her with a beam. Tora seeing his friend fly down unconscious tried to assist her, but knocked, out of the way, by the one he was fighting with. These guys were just too powerful to defeat.

Raditz being the last standing as he was being ignored let loose a few of his tears as him mommy and the adult saiyans were being killed off in brutal cold blood murder.

"Just one monkey left," The elite's laughed at the boy crying. "Let's make this quick alright kid we'll make this as painful as possible,"

"No please let him go," Sharotto tried to scream, but with no avail.

One of the side line soldiers created an energy beam aiming right to the child's abdomen. Without a second thought he threw it as if it was the most naturalist thing to do.

"No, no, no," Sharotto cried not being able to take her eyes off him.

Tora still being conscious saw Raditz in his final moments feeling hopeless as the child of his close friend and best friend was about to die.

Raditz put his hands up hoping to deflect it but at the last moment the figure he knew of appeared in front of him taking the blast.

"Miss. Angel," He screamed in fear his friend was to have the same fate they're sentenced to.

Sharotto's eyes widened clouded with tears she was able to see the blast completely avoid her eldest son. Something or someone was in front of him and whoever it was she will forever be grateful to. The being suddenly appeared and she felt herself go into shock. It was the same figure she saw in planet Beef the same person who helped her and her son.

The being that appeared dressed in practically all white. The hood was thrown back as the blast did a number on her or did it? As it ended the elite's thought they had won and waited for the dust to clear to see their work not knowing there was someone else involved at the attacked.

The figure disappeared reappearing by the other saiyans.

"Miss. Angel you're alive," Raditz said happy seeing his friend okay.

Smiling at the boy then frowning with narrowed eyes at the sight of a bloody cut on his forehead the figure took off the hooded cape showing a woman a couple of years younger than Sharotto herself. The woman had long wavy violet hair, dark green eyes, and peachy kind of skin tone close to a pale color. The woman wore a white top revealing part of her stomach, a belt holding gold from her top shirt connecting to her skirt in a pattern of golden gems hiding her navel; the skirt was violet and short having an opening in the front showing blue spandex shorts, the skirt also had a golden belt having a v-shape as it went to the front. Her thighs had two golden rings each on a leg. She wore bright red boots stopping mid knee with a golden hoop on each from the ankle. The woman wore long white gloves stopping a few inches below her shoulders and even wore a golden necklace the hid half her neck. Her ears had some type of red jewels (think of the dragon earrings that wrap around the ear).

The clothing wasn't what shocked her the most, but the bright golden light halo above her head along with small pure white feathery wings behind her did.

Wiping the blood off Raditz she then wrapped it around Sharotto's shoulders whispering in her ear "I'll try to hold them off as best as I can," then grabbing a scouter by them she gave it to Tora "Your lead comrade Bardock is on his way if you'd like to communicate to him tell the exact coordinates I'm not strong enough to end these guys lives," Nodding to her she then teleported or used her speed to appear by the elite's side.

Sharotto watched the woman fearing of her words. These monsters were all strong and once they sense the power levels from them still being alive they would surly kill them all. She clutched her son's hand as he stood by her leaning body. She needed him to be safe and away from danger and she needed her newborn son Kakarot to be safe too. Hoping they already sent Kakarot to a different planet Sharotto just needed Raditz to escape even if she couldn't, but how?

The woman who her son called Miss. Angel stood in a battle stance ready to defend them but why would she? Just about all beings hated saiyans and wouldn't help one even if it was for gold. Yet, this purple haired feather person was willing to help and perhaps she could help Raditz escape.

"Who is she?" Fasha finally gained consciousness finding Miss. Angel facing the brutes.

Borgos and Shugesh opened their tired bruised eyes to see their helper. All saiyan adults could not answer, but the young one could.

"She's Miss. Angel and she promises to defend us mommy: me, you, daddy, and even baby brother" Raditz said.

That was truly strange that she was willing to put up a fight for them.

Kamiko spat on the ground when the dust cleared and all the elite's were levitating opposite of her. She knew if there was any chance of survival she would need to hold them off till her other charge came. Until the mean time she had to hold them off and find a way to destroy those scouters. They were the main key to her plan of saving these saiyans.

"Hah so you finally appear wench," Cui said ready to fight her and make her pay for taunting him in front of the others.

Staying quiet the winged woman charged up a ki ball in one hand then started throwing it back and forth with the other hand slowly summoning more power into the small blast. Cui getting bored flew to her getting ready to strike when she flew up moving her wings behind. Cui growled throwing his own blasts to her following her weak power level with his scouter. When he saw her level stop he grinned looking at the area he attacked.

"Well that was easy w-," Cui started but stopped when he felt a burning blow to his spine. Screaming in raging pain he fell to the planet.

Kamiko quickly used her speed to dodge the attacks given to her by three others that came at her. It was very difficult as there were three huge aliens closing in on her and throwing fists, kicks, and even energy balls at her. Flying up she flew around trying to dodge them, but one of them the orange one got a hold of her ankle and used it to slam her down then blasting an energy ball at her while laughing. The one with horns flew down when she hit the rocky bottom and latched onto her arms bringing them to the front while he angled her to where Cui recovered looking pissed.

"You bitch!" He cried with rage "You destroyed my scouter," Obtaining energy to throw at her he had a glint on his eye as Kamiko could do nothing.

Kamiko gritted her teeth about to bend and throw the guy behind her off-balance to give him a sweeping kick when he raised giant hands up touching her breast. Blushing, a deep red she panicked crying out "Kyaa!" having him release her to cover his ears but delivered with an uppercut sending him flying up to meet up with Cui's power ball.

Raditz shook afraid when his scouter beeped indicating someone was approaching. Sniffing he caught his father's scent "Dad!" He screamed in happiness.

The saiyan to arrive was Bardock the strongest third class warrior, mate to second class Sharotto, and father to Raditz and now Kakarot. He flew to them and narrowed his eyes when he saw his family and friends pretty beaten. Seeing his mate half covered in blood and the other with bruises he gasped falling to his knees wrapping her in his arms not caring he was showing more affection than ever to his friends.

"What happened here?" He asked growling when he saw and heard the fight going on currently.

"There's no time," Sharotto coughed glad that her mate was here. If the woman didn't make it then her mate might and he'd be able to save her babies.

"Daddy you have to help Miss. Angel now she's trying to help us but she needs help," Raditz cried to his father "she helped mommy and me escape earlier in planet Beef when those monsters tried to hurt us,"

"Those damn bastards held no mercy and almost killed off Raditz before stranger over there came in time," Tora spat blood out while one of his eyes was completely shut blinding him for the time.

Bardock clenched his teeth and fisted his hands while still holding onto his mate. Standing he saw all his friends trying to stay alive and nodded "Raditz protect your mother," Nodding the boy wished his father luck.

Powering up Bardock flew over to the fight just in time to see the winged creature punch one of the elite's off her towards one of Frieza's henchmen. He also noticed a tail sway to the side before curling its way to hide again.

Two more henchmen flew over getting ready to strike her when he interrupted the fight taking the stronger of the two. He knew the other two who she just attacked were recovering and they had to be careful.

While he gave the elite's his everything she dodged all attacks trying to get the scouter off this opponent without hurting herself too much in the process. Huffing, she suddenly gasped feeling a sharp pain to her side where Cui finally recovered coming at her with the other at the same time. Gritting her teeth she dodged most of the attacks, but couldn't avoid them all so she had to block them with her arms and legs and occasionally catch them with her hands. All of the attacks were getting to Kamiko, but she refuses to give up.

Bardock was having the same problem as the winged alien and him are pushed back. Kamiko accidentally let one of the aliens punches her in the ribs causing her to cough up. The other alien kicked her hard on her knees then charged an energy ball at her. Falling, down Kamiko caught herself pushing her wings a bit a few inches by Bardock. Wiping blood off her she did a back flip midair kicking the alien he was fighting. Before he could utter a word she spoke "Destroy their scouter I have a plan," then blasted back to the two she was fighting firing one of her energy balls at the alien without a scouter.

Bardock not knowing what destroying the elite's scouter will do complied. She helped his family and comrades why wouldn't she now? Still he kept his guard up then battled with his alien or now aliens.

Dedoria growled at his lousy henchmen who couldn't kill these two. The saiyan had a power level of only 17,000 while the winged creature had a very low one of 250, but somehow she had incredible speed. Looking at her wings he concluded it was that thing that has her moving fast it has nothing to do with her. He had to admit she was attractive for whatever specie she was and it was rare for him to say that as the saiyan's mate was the other he ever said anything about. No matter there is plenty of other beings out there. "What in the…?" He hissed as a blast from one of them hit him in the face breaking his scouter.

Kamiko breathed heavily covered in sweat as she finally took off the scouter out of the third alien of the five that came. Glancing at Bardock she saw he had the scouter blasted off wounding the alien. All of them didn't have a scouter now so it was fair game.

"Now what," He yelled at her.

Kamiko gulped looking at the angry aliens "Now we fight and pray we win," Fluttering her wings she dives at the nearest alien trying to remember the weak points.

Bardock nodded smirking cracking his fists "Fine with me." Giving his own battle cry he went out for revenge. He came to the nearest alien getting him into a headlock and seeing Kamiko avid an attack creating a small dust storm he used it to his advantage facing the other he was fighting.

The alien believing it was Bardock's figure laughed throwing his own beam. Cheering in victory he stopped when one of his partners fell to the ground in pain.

_One down four to go_ Kamiko thought as Bardock killed one. Even though she hated deaths Kamiko knew these guys had to go. Grabbing Cui by surprise with her tail when the other alien went to assist the big red guy; she curled it around his neck cutting off his air supply. When he was close to choking she closed her eyes then fired on his back killing him instantly.

Bardock was close to the other guys and was ready to attack when a sudden image hit him almost like a memory only it wasn't.

"_Kaio-Ken attack," It looked like him only it wasn't there was some differences in this person._

_This person turned red and gave a battle cry as he charged at something. Could this actually be a vision of Kakarot?_

Gasping as he realized he was a few centimeters away from the two he's kicked in the stomach and sent back. The other alien grabbed him locking him in place as the other delivered a punch. Gasping in pain he saw another image:

_It was practically all rock with a blue sky and his son was fighting with another saiyan. Could this be Prince Vegeta?_

"_Not bad Kakarot," Prince Vegeta said "For a low-level," He knocked his son down._

Feeling punches land all over his body he woke with pain all over and a broken scouter on his face.

Kamiko seeing her charge being beaten panicked quickly going over to aid him; silently.

The group of beaten saiyans was watching the fight in horror as the strongest of them all is pummeled. Raditz cried as his dad was losing the battle; Sharotto refused to believe her mate was going to die and seeing the winged alien racing to assist had her breathe a sigh of relief. The comrades all watched the fight going on still confused, but cheering silently for their side to win.

Kamiko quickly flew around to the back of the other alien kicking him where every man should hurt if ever kicked. The alien loosened his hold causing Bardock to flip him over with the next punch to come breaking the aliens armor and piercing through flesh. Flying away the two yelled throwing an attack at the aliens giving a quick death to the other.

"That was for my crew, and family to you," Bardock said to the ashes of the aliens.

Raditz was about to run over to his dad when Miss. Angel glanced at him shaking her head _Not yet._

Bardock landed on the ground catching his breath while the winged girl still flew glancing at his son shaking her head then glaring behind them. Looking back he saw Dedoria the fat pink alien looking not at all phase at them.

"Bardock whatever is going to happen, act dead when the attack hits. This might be our only hope to escape," Kamiko told him then repeated the message to Raditz mentally.

Raditz nodded saying a silent okay repeated the message to everyone which looked surprised at the kid.

Bardock didn't answer not exactly knowing what she was talking about. Dedoria had a higher power level and was Frieza's right hand man or alien. This guy could kill them if they weren't careful. Seeing his mouth become bigger he stared not knowing what attack he was going to throw at them.

"Roar," Dedoria released a large blast right at them powerful enough to lift them all.

Bardock being blown away grabbed Sharotto and Raditz bringing them close, hoping to protect them as much as possible from the blast. Tora grabbed the nearest thing which happened to feel incredibly soft. Shugesh and Borgos tried to grab for something which happened to be Fasha and her being too busy feeling the pain from the blast didn't notice her idiot comrades grabbing her.

The frightening blast lasted only half a minute which was enough to do damage.

Dedoria flew over to the fallen saiyans and winged alien making sure they were all dead. He presumed it since none were moving, but he had to make sure since his scouter destroyed.

Raditz trembled and sweated as he could sense the pink alien near them walking by them. His father squeezed him tighter along with his mother willing them to stop trembling. Sharotto grabbed her son's hand to calm him down which did a bit.

Dedoria stood by them looking at the bodies with boredom. The parents of Raditz were glad he was hidden underneath Sharotto as Bardock landed on his side.

Dedoria took a longer look at them or more specifically Sharotto smirking he held out his hand touching her hair and cheek. Bardock almost lost it, but stopped when Dedoria walked away from them.

Kamiko was not wrapped around anyone, but Tora was by her as he accidentally grabbed onto her wings; which hurt a lot. He was right behind her acting dead like she was and she could tell Fasha, Shugesh, and Borgos were a few feet away from her. Noticing steps coming closer with a darker shadow covering her face she willed her body to stop breathing and all movement.

He was right above her and she could tell he was observing to check if she was dead, but what she was not expecting was feeling scaly cold skin touch her lips nor was she expecting him to place a snake-like tongue inside her mouth. Fighting the urge to vomit she stayed still grabbing something with one of her hands which happened to be Tora's hand. Gripping it in anger he opened one eye slowly since he felt a pressure to see Dedoria giving a sloppy kiss to the girl. Shocked and grossed out he fought the urge to punch the guy and knock him out. Tora stopped thinking that which was odd he never felt such anger it was different then the anger when he saw the elites attacking his comrades.

Finally, concluding the wench was dead he grinned before blasting back to the tyrant.

It only took a moment before everyone opened their eyes.

Sitting up Bardock pulled his mate and eldest son up. "Thank Kami you're alive," Raditz took the moment to appreciate the hug and affection displayed by his father since it is not a known sight to anyone unless he was alone with his mother. Sharotto rubbed her face on his neck trying to rid of the sick alien's scent.

"Get off of me you lugs," Fasha hissed at the two giants giving them weak punches. Flushed from the sudden blast and could barely breath with them cutting off her air supply.

"Sorry," They both muttered inching away from their angry friend.

Tora sat up looking at his friends gripping his ribcage in pain glad they were all alive, and then looked around to the winged girl.

Hearing, upchucking all the saiyans glanced behind a rock where a tail lashed out angrily. Remembering seeing the tail Bardock called out to her "Hey you!" No one seemed to know her name.

Raditz called "Miss. Angel are you alright?" he cocked his head to the side since he didn't know why she was making those sounds.

Coming out 'Miss. Angel' was flushed with an angry expression on her face and… a stick in her mouth? She moved that stick all around before spitting some foam out then took a sip of a small blue liquid swishing it around creating funny faces puffing one cheek or the other sometimes even both before spitting it beside her.

The tail confused all of them as she did not carry the scent and her power level showed a low 250 which must have been a mistake as she fought elites and even defeated one. Actually, looking at her now Bardock saw it drop to 50 which he dismissed it being broken anyways. Sharotto and Raditz weren't though and it revealed the same low number.

"That was the most disgusting kiss ever," She said with her red tongue out.

Raditz hopped away from his parents running to the winged girl "Miss. Angel you did it! You and dad helped us," he jumped onto her arms which opened when she saw him running to her.

"Aw shucks Raditz I couldn't just let my charges get hurt like that now could I?" She told the boy cooing him as if he was a baby who to most he would be considered seeing as he was only five a child who was short and wearing a large armor.

Sharotto looking at her son smiling and talking happily to the stranger that saved them had a memory of her son speaking of this Miss. Angel before:

_She had just woken up from a short nap and went to see if her son was awake yet when she heard him speaking._

"_My daddy is really powerful and so is my mommy and I hope to become strong like they are one day," Giving a shock look as her son never called his dad 'daddy' peeked inside his room she saw no one in, but him._

"_Raditz who are you speaking to?" It was strange seeing him talk to nothing._

"_Miss. Angel," He said pointing to nothing._

_Blinking Sharotto brushed it off as him going through a phase. She had gone through it and so had her mate he'll surly grow out of it._

Now seeing 'Miss. Angel' real was of a real shock to her. What shocked her more though that she looked too similar to her 'friend' as a child all, but the clothing back then; she wore something else though her memory was kind of foggy.

"You're the one that saved us back on planet Beef," Sharotto whispered. Everyone looked at her and the girl smiled answering "Yes I am. I wasn't exactly planning on showing myself," She told them " but as you can see they blasted my shield in planet Beef causing it to malfunction and here they blew it up," pointing to the cloak that blew away from them to the edge where a small circle sat on it with an empty space.

"Okay so you helped us now who are you and how does my son know you?" Bardock got up helping him mate as she leaned onto him for support.

"Actually you all know me," She smiled as if reliving a memory "and my name is Kamiko," she bowed after releasing Raditz.

Borgos then asked "we do?" he knew his memory wasn't the best, but he would have remembered someone who had wings.

"Well Sharotto knows me as 'feathery friend' and Bardock called me 'bird girl' I believe he introduced me to you four when you were all children," Kamiko scratched the back of her head giving an embarrassed chuckle "I guess with all this," she motioned to the planet "caused you guys to start growing up early and block the memory of ever seeing me out. It's usually only children and wildlife who can see me as the ones pure of heart would be able to see through the shield but after you guys were introduce to true evil the gift to see me disappeared," She explained.

Bardock could not believe this. Yet he had to. He tried to block all childhood memories to be the warrior he was today. Sharotto vaguely remembered feather friend as she wasn't exposed to cold blood until Frieza destroyed her life before her mate.

Shugesh then snapped his fingers remembering something "Oh yea I remember bird girl you were always trailing Bardock and helping him get away and even us when we were kids,"

The other saiyans surprised he remembered until fuzzy memories came "You were that cloak saiyan who showed up to all those events with Bardock," Fasha said "I remember mistaken you as his overprotective mother," It was an awkward topic as Bardock, was abandoned by his parents as a newborn and grew up alone working with other third-classes saving up money till he could be able to buy a place of his own.

"Yeah well I'm supposed to follow my charges around," She whistled.

"Charges," Tora frowned "what do you mean by that?"

"Huh? I guess you guys must really forgotten me," Kamiko didn't seem that sad just laughed it off "It's exactly as Raditz said earlier," That surprised them, but shouldn't seeing as she's saiyan and they do have pretty good hearing. "I'm the Son protector,"

"Son protector as in…" Tora trailed.

"I protect the Son family,"

"None of our names is Son," Bardock dead pinned.

"Oh boy," Kamiko slapped her forehead "Do any of you know what a surname is?"

They all shook their heads.

Giving a loud sigh she explained "It's the family name as in its to identify the common family members. Your son G-I mean Kakarot will be given the surname Son and so his whole family is known as Son,"

"Kakarot he will be the one to defeat Frieza," Bardock recalled the visions from earlier. Everyone gave him a look except Kamiko who smiled at her eldest charge.

"One of the reasons he needs a guardian," She told them crossing her arms.

"Needs a Guardian; do you mean a guard?" Fasha asked.

"I suppose that's where the name came from," She frowned then paced before stopping and turning back "I'm your guardian angel I'm supposed to protect your family," She said then blew a breath "Look I know this is very strange but I can't say too much I'm already in trouble for interfering. Right now we need to get to your home planet and gather anything you need and get out before it gets destroyed,"

More questions asked and Kamiko huffed screaming in annoyance "Will you guys shut up! I'll explain what I can after you get what you need in your home planet while I do what I can to get a ship ready," Hopping up she blasted to where their pods should be.

Bardock grabbed Raditz placing him in his left arm as Sharotto was still too weak, and the rest of his comrades weren't in their best conditions either. He blasted right after her catching up pretty quick as she was going slower than she was at the battle. "What do you mean by ship? We are not going to abandon our home just because-,"

"Bardock listen you know as well as I do that the planet is going to explode and there is no way to save it. None of us are strong enough to defeat Frieza you said it yourself that your son is going to be the one,"

"Planet Vegeta is going to explode?" Raditz asked.

Kamiko nodded sadly at him "It's going boom," she confirmed.

"What about the other saiyans?" Sharotto asked concerned.

Kamiko knew the answer to this question, but couldn't say much. This was irritating to her to the extinct, but she already revealed and did too much already. "Warning them won't do much. None will listen they all believe they are too valuable to Frieza for the lizard to do anything,"

Sharotto looked down in sadness.

Sighing she continued "I can't say much, but you guys won't be the only ones to make it, and Sharotto? Go-Kakarot is being processed as we speak on being sent off to a planet,"

Sniffing she held back tears but everyone could tell she was sadden at the thought of never seeing her newborn who she only held once before she was ordered to go to planet Beef.

"Why am I such a pushover," Kamiko muttered landing by the pods "Sharotto don't cry if this is successful we'll be joining him in the next planet," pushing her arm forward with her palm opened she closed it in a hurry which opened all the pods. "Get in the pods and go,"

"What about you Kamiko?" Fasha didn't see an extra pod anywhere.

Smirking she used her wings to push herself up "I never needed one,"

The saiyans all entered their pods and blasted off to their home planet one last time. The saiyans stared through the small windows seeing her keeping up only flapping her wings once in a while. She had a blank face on usually hovering near her 'Charges' pods and occasionally the others.

"We'll be entering Vegeta-sai atmosphere in less than twenty seconds starting the countdown now," Kamiko warned them before her arms stretched in front and started spinning her way down to the planet with her wings tucked in.

"Alright everyone these devises are placed on your wrists they will give us our warnings when evacuated," Kamiko handed everyone what appeared to be a watch not that any of them knew what that was. "This is placed by our ears it will allow us to communicate when needed," she passed around a type of speaker since mostly everyone's scouters are destroyed. "Get what you need and let's meet up in the launching center,"

Flying up she turned about to leave when Raditz asked "Wait where are you going?"

Kamiko stopped to think then said "What I need to do. Don't worry I'll be there in time and Raditz make sure your daddy doesn't do anything stupid,"

Bardock hearing this was about to retort when she disappeared from their sights.

* * *

**Most stories are adoptable as long as I'm contacted.**

**First chapter it seems like Kamiko is the main character, but it's actually Bardock at first then as time goes on...let's not forget she is the families guardian so will be mentioned a lot.**

**One more thing I am not the best writer when it comes to fights so...yeah.**


End file.
